Pokespe lemon series!
by DigiTrainer
Summary: Love the Pokemon manga? Ever wanted to see the characters have "that?" Well you came to the right place! Request me the shipping! It could even be crack or yuri/yaoi!
1. OldRival

Welcome to my new series! Lemons about the Pokemon Manga aka Pokemon adventures/special! In this new series I am going to write lemons about the Pokemon Manga. Send me a request to see who YOU WANT to have sex~ ;) *cough* anyway pokemon and the manga does not belong to me if it did SPECIALSHIPPING WOULD BE CANON! *cough* so here's a short lemon of OldRivalshipping aka Green X Blue Also Blue is the girl and green is the boy...hey I think this is the first OldRivalshipping lemon EVER! Anyway enjoy ;)

OldRivalshipping

Green was reading his book on his bed,flipping the pages as he read. "You look cute with your glasses" said a familiar voice. Green looked up from his book and saw Blue, the pesky girl aka his girlfriend. The two lovebirds were dating for 6 months now. "Pesky girl" Green said. "Hey Greenie have you ever thought about THAT?" asked Blue. "Do I think what are you thinking?" Green said" "Yes THAT" said blue. "Gold and Crystal have a baby, yet we haven't even kissed" said Blue. "So your saying that we should be more lovely dovey?" Said green. "Um yeah..." Blue responded.

"Starting now" the female trainer said as she turned off the lights.

"Wait what?!" Said Green. Out of now where,blue took out a handcuff. Then she handcuffed green to his bed. Green,who was very surprised and dropping his glasses and his book on the wooden floor. One arm was handcuffed to the bed while the other was free. "Now where should I start? said Blue in a cocky voice. Blue decided to strip her shirt, leaving here with her blue bra. Green, who were looking at her breast, was still surprised. "Ah I see your a pervert too" said Blue. "Well I am trapped next to a girl with a bra only on" said Green. Now was her chance. She rushed to get on him, legs around him, and kissed Green. The two love couples kissed for 20 seconds. Green moaned, then pushed Blue back with his free hand. "Ladies first" the brown haired boy said with a grin.

Blue slowly pulled down green's jeans. Revealing his boxers with cute pikachus on it. "Aw~" said blue. Blue then put her hand under the boxers and played with his cock. Green moaned. Blue kept playing with it, the more she toyed with it, the more green moaned. Blue got bored, then slowly pulled his boxers, revealing his dick. Blue threw the boxers to the corner of the room and slowly put the dick into her mouth. Green moaned even more. "Hmm I wonder how much cum can I get out of you~" Blue said. Blue kissed Green's dick, that didn't work. Then Blue thought a amazing idea. She got lower then pressed green's dick to the valley of her breasts. Green couldn't handle it. He squirted out so many white liquid, he would past out. "Looks like I'm winning" the cocky female trainer. "My turn" said Green who could barely see. Blue unlocked the handcuff, suddenly she was flipped over on the bottom of the bed.

"Finally my turn" Green said with a cocky grin. He leaned over and kissed her, while he took of Blue's bra. Revealing her breasts "Ohh they're so big" said Green "and they're just for you only" said Blue. Green took off his shirt and started to playing with Blue's breast. One hand on a boob while his mouth was sucking the other boob. Blue groaned loudly. Then green lifted his head and kissed blue. She kissed back. Finally stopping they both were panting. Now he stared at Blue's last barrier, her skirt... Wanting more Green ripped her skirt off as Blue gasped. "So you do want me that badly" cooed Blue. All was left was her blue underwear. Green was impatient and went under her underwear, and sticked his hand inside Blue. Blue groaned... Green then slowly pulled down her underwear, revealing her pussy. Then sticked his dick inside her. Blue screamed and dug her nails on his neck.

After that Green made Blue lay on her legs while Green slapped her ass, until her ass was red and she started to squirt her juices out .Then Blue played Blue played with Green's manhood. Soon enough it was morning already. "Ready for round two you naughty boy" said Blue. "You bet" Green said.

Ugh this was a short lemon _ anyway send me a request if you want to see more. Tell me what shipping and I'll do as best as I can! Plus it could be crackshipping or even yuri/yaoi!


	2. Ruby x Crystal

Requested from PokemonXYFan140 Today shipping is Ruby and Crystal (crackshipping)...I had to think a lot for this one...oh yeah can some of you guys tell me what is the shipping name for Ruby X Crystal... thanks for the feedback from the first chapter! Anyway Pokemon does not belong to me...I wish

Ruby's POV

Ruby was tried. After the sea monster attacked the Battle Frontier,things finally calm down. But he didn't get any sleep because of that. It didn't really matter, he met great people. Aka his seniors...They were alright. Red was nice,Blue (the girl) was weird,Green was scary (so was Silver), Gold was also weird. What caught his eye was Crystal. Crystal was just...amazing. Her perfect blue hair and look at her body. Her smile was perfect,only if he could touch her breasts. Ruby snap out of thinking,that's right he was walking back to the hotel in the Battle Frontier. Finally on the 5th floor Ruby walked pasted Crystal's room. He heard a groan. He got curious and opened the door. He saw Crystal half nude on her bed, she was wearing a shirt but no pants. All Ruby could see was her pussy. She was sticking her fingers inside her while moaning,then she noticed him.

"AHH!" Crystal half screamed. "I'm sorry" Ruby squeaked while blushing. "It's ok,I was just practicing.."said Crystal

Normal POV "For what?" asked Ruby. "for that.." replied Crystal. "um what to practice?" said Ruby "but what about Sapphire?!" replied Crystal. "it doesn't matter senior" said Ruby. "oh ok shall we start my dear junior?" Crytal replied in a cocky voice Ruby got on top on Crystal and kissed her. The two dexholders twirled their tongues while they kissed. During the kiss,Ruby stucked his finger inside Crystal. Crystal moaned while she was still kissing Ruby. The two love birds finally stoped kissing. Ruby striped his shirt,while Crystal looked at his 6 pack and complete blushed. Ruby grined. "What's wrong senior? "It just got started" said Ruby. Ruby took off his hat. "what happened?" Crystal asked as she saw his scar. "just a scar" said Ruby "let me make you feel better" Crytal cooed.

Crystal flipped Ruby on the bottom. Then she put her hand and played his dick. Ruby moaned. After the playful moment she pulled down his pants and boxers. And saw his dick. It was so big for his age. Maybe like 8 inches? It didn't matter, the more bigger the more fun. She leaned down and sucked his cock. Rubg moaned even more. Then she kissed on it, Ruby moaned like he was about to die. Crystal thought something amazing, she got up and got whipcream. She sprayed some whipcream on his started to suck the moaned even more... "ENOUGH" Ruby growled. "Its my turn" said Ruby as he fliped Crystal on the bottom of the bed

. Ruby went underneath her shirt and played with her boobs. She wasn't wearing a bra. Ruby was so desperate he ribbed her shirt. Ah now she was nude,her beautiful body. Look at those boobs. He sucked her right boob and played with her left boob. He got bored and started to insert his dick in her pussy. Crystal cried loudly and dug her nails in his neck. This kept going for hours... "Crystal?" said the boy "yeah?" said the girl "I love you" said Ruby as he sucked her left boob. "I know" said Crystal while she played with his cock. "can we practice next week?" asked Ruby as he sprayed whilpcream on her boobs and licked it. "sure" said the girl as she fell asleep nude with a junior licking her.

Ok I'm done it's 1:00 AM and I need some sleep. Requested by PokemonXYFan104 so don't hate me it was Ruby and Crystal. As I was writing this down, I was thinking. Should I do a Pokemon special x Reader lemon storys? Comment and tell me what you think Anyway pokemon does not BELONG TO ME and request me for more fun~ ;) Digitrainer out!


End file.
